ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
SpongeBob's Collision Course/Credits
These are the credits for SpongeBob's Collision Course. Storyboard Directors *Luke Brookshier *Nate Cash Written by *Luke Brookshier *Nate Cash *Steven Banks *Paul Tibbitt Creative Director Vincent Waller Animation Directors *Andrew Overtoom *Alan Smart *Tom Yasumi Supervising Producer *Paul Tibbitt Executive Producers *Stephen Hillenburg *Paul Tibbitt Animation Producer *Dina Buteyn Production Manager *Jennie Monica Hammond Art Director *Peter Bennett Supervising Director *Alan Smart Story Editor *Steven Banks Writers *Derek Iversen *Mr. Lawrence *Dani Michaeli *Richard Pursel *Paul Tibbitt Starring the voice talents of *'Tom Kenny' *'Bill Fagerbakke' *'Clancy Brown' Haley Osment *'Adam DeVine' *'Matt Damon' *'Ido Mosseri' *'Shakira' *'John DiMaggio' *'Lori Alan' *'Rodger Bumpass' *'Carolyn Lawrence' *'Mr. Lawrence' *'Jill Talley' *'Sirena Irwin' *'Marion Ross' *with Dee Bradley Baker as Cave Fish *and Patton Oswalt as The Original Fry Cook *'Neil deGrasse Tyson' *'Chelsea Ricketts' *'Sara Paxton' *'Kevin Michael Richardson' Voice Cast (IN ALPHABETICAL ORDER) *Lloyd Ahlquist as Seagull #3 *Carlos Alazraqui as Scooter *Lori Alan as Pearl Krabs *Dee Bradley Baker as Cave Fish (Coot), Clem, Squilliam Fancyson, Sea Rhinos, Perch Perkins *Ernest Borgnine as Mermaid Man *Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs *Rodger Bumpass as Squidward, Dr. Gill Gilliam, Captain Lutefish *Mary Jo Catlett as Mrs. Puff/The Huff *Tim Conway as Barnacle Boy *Kaley Cuoco as Melissa Rodent *Matt Damon as Undersea Llama *Adam DeVine as Ethan Krabs *Eddie Deezen as Seagull #1 *John DiMaggio as Nigel Dino Bird *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star, Other starfishes *Mark Fite as Fish #2 *Sirena Irwin as Squilvia, Mama Krabs, Elizabeth, Helga *Bob Joles as Squilliam Fancyson *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob, Gary the Snail, Sponge-T24, French Narrator, Fishes *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Lawrence as Plankton, Larry the Lobster, Fred *Andrea Martin as Miss Gristlepuss *Ian McShane as Gordon *Ido Mosseri as Max Dino Bird *Nolan Noah as Pigeon Cabbie *Martin Olsen as The Chief *Kent Osborne as Nerd #2 *Patton Oswalt as Jim/The Original Fry Cook *Sara Paxton as Bubbles and Zoe the Seahorses, Monroe *Carlos Ponce as Mexican Fish *Kevin Michael Richardson as Teddy Rabbit *Chelsea Ricketts as Olivia Dino Bird *Marion Ross as Grandma SquarePants *Shakira as Sharkia *Peter Shukoff as Painty the Pirate *Jill Talley as Karen, Mantigal the Mermaid *Paul Tibbitt as Kyle, Nerd #1 *Neil deGrasse Tyson as Neil deSponge BrownPants *Frank Welker as Becky *Billy West as Seagull #2 *Thomas F. Wilson as Tattletale Strangler Voice Director *Andrea Romano Casting Director *Maryanne Dacey Casting Coordinator *Lorena Gallego Guest Casting *Sarah Noonan, CSA Supervising Recording Engineer *Justin Brinsfield 2nd Recording Engineer *Matt Corey Original Character Design *Stephen Hillenburg Supervising Storyboard Director *Tuck Tucker Storyboard Supervisor *Clint Bond Storyboard Artists *Sean Charmatz *Dave Cunningham *Ian Graham *Maureen Mascarina *Ted Seko *Marcelo Souza *Janice Tolentino *Monica Tomova *Brad Vandergrift *"Krabby Patty Jingle" Storyboard Director *Craig Kellman Character Designers *Virginia Hawes *Robertryan Cory Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist *Derek L'estrange BG Layout Supervisor *Kenny Pittenger BG Layout Design *Olga Gerdjikov Background Painters *Peter Bennett *Kit Boyce *Andy Clark *Wesley T. Paguio Color Key Supervisor *Teale Reon Wang Senior Production Coordinator *Noeli Rosas Production Coordinator *Alvaro Zelaya Executive Assistants *Brian Koonce *Kristen Ridgway Production Assistants *Andrew Goodman *Philip Harris Final Checker *Kathy Gilmore Post Production Supervisor *Kimberlee Vanek Post Production Coordinator *Austin Block Director of Post Production *Jason Stiff Additional Post Production Services *Kimberly Bowman *Amaris Cavin *Jonathon Hylander *C.J. Kinyon *J.F. Kinyon *Rohner Segnitz *Amy Wu Supervising Picture Editor *Christopher Hink CG Supervisor *Ernest Chan CG Animators *Christian Evans *Andrea N. Yomtob *Kenneth Janeski *Chris Gottron Assistant CG Animator *Jared Kuvent CG Production Assistant *Mark Renaud Animatic Supervisor *Steve Downs Post Production Sound Supervisors *Jimmy Lifton *Paulette Lifton Sound FX Designer & Editor *Jeffrey Hutchins Dialogue Editor *Mishelle Fordham Re-Recording Mixer *D.J. Lynch Foley Team *Monette Holderer *Gerhart Holderer Track Reading *Hacienda Post *Slightly Off Track Music Editor *Nicolas Carr Songs *"Figaro" - Written & Composed by Kyle McCulloch. Performed by Dee Bradley Baker *"That's All I Need" - Written by Paul Tibbitt. Composed by Gary Stockdale. Performed by Mr. Lawrence *"Let 'em up" - Performed by Adam DeVine *"Squeeze Me" - Written & Performed by N.E.R.D. *"He Can Fly/He's Flying" - Composed by Eban Schletter. Lyrics by Paul Tibbitt, Kent Osborne. Performed by Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Rodger Bumpass, Clancy Brown, Carolyn Lawrence, Mr. Lawrence, Sirena Irwin, Dee Bradley Baker, Paul Tibbitt, Thomas F. Wilson, Matt Damon, and Shakira *"My Superstar" Written by Jessie J. Performed by Shakira Music Composed by *Barry Anthony *Steve Belfer *Nicolas Carr *Sage Guyton *Jeremy Wakefield "SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song" *Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by *Hank Smith Music Produced/Recorded by *Patirck Pinney Recorded at Solitaire Studios by *Graham Marsh Post Production Services *Oracle Post *Encore Animation Services *Rough Draft Studios, Korea Overseas Supervisor *Scott Mansz Images & Footage Provided by *Getty Images Live Action Island Footage by *Bad Clams Productions, inc. Additional Live Action Still Photography by *Andrew Overtoom Developed by *Derek Drymon *Tim Hill *Nicholas R. Jennings Special Thanks *Brown Johnson *Stacey Kim *Roland Poindexter *Mark Taylor *Tuck Tucker Executive in Charge of Production *Claudia Spinelli :"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2017 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. Category:Credits